Harry Potter and the Mystery of Venus
by Puppis
Summary: Before Harry goes to Hogwarts he finds out about magic through relative long thought dead join Harry as he rejoins the Magical Community and truly learns of his heritage. For all read this the Family Trees mention are here /?p START&c 12fgcbdxsol&f 451434018555447059.
1. Family?

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki.

An average boy of 10 was walking home from the store that his Aunt had sent him to so they could have dinner. On his way he was thinking about his life and wanting to leave the Dursley's wasn't there someone else who could have taken him after his parents died. Since he was not paying attention he ran into someone standing in front of him. He fell over and as he was getting he started saying sorry for running into them and not noticing them and not to tell his aunt.

"It's ok dear boy it was an accident, may I know your name?" asked the lady she had stunning red hair and hypnotizing jade eyes if he could remember his uncle's words this was the kind of woman he wanted Dudley to marry. Yeah right like that would happen.

"I'm Harry ma'am Harry Potter I'm sorry for running into you" he said looking at her/

"Hmm, do you by chance live with a Petunia Dursley?" she said looking into his eyes.

"Umm yes that's my Aunt please don't tell her I ran into you" he cried begging the lady not to tell on him.

"Why would I tell that horse that my grandson ran into me hmm Hadrian stand up please" she asked Harry was confused this was his grandmother she don't look like the pictures Aunt Petunia showed him of a blond lady with blue eyes. But Harry stood and looked at her.

"Now Hadrian I'm your grandmother and I have come to take you away to your true home would you like to come with me" she asked looking at the boy who was stunned but he nodded with enthusiasm. "Good now let's go to the Dursleys" They walk to Privet Drive and arrive at number 4 were she knocked on the door which Petunia opened.

"Hello Evans I need to discuss with you about young Hadrian here may we come in" Petunia nodded and let them in they went to the living room where the lady pulled out a stick and waved it.

"Now Petunia we can talk with out the old coot listening do you wish to keep Hadrian?" she asked and received a shake of the head from Aunt Petunia.

"Ok now Petunia if Dumbles or any other wizard comes looking for Hadrian tell them he with his grandmother Queen Adrienne Voltutaire and no I'm not related to the." With a nod she got Harry's hand and they vanished into a cloud pink smoke.

They arrived into a beautiful room that only royalty could have he followed his grandmother into an office and took a seat in front of her.

"Hadrian I really hate using your wizarding name its better than that horrible nickname but your father wanted Hadrian he really preferred Harry but your mother fought him but seeing as in their will I was to get you I could change it to your true name. I rambling sorry Hadrian you see you are a wizard not just any wizard you are a half Venusian a royal Venusian. Have you notice any strange things happening around you?" she asked to which Harry nodded but then said

"I can't be a wizard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon says no such thing as magic I'm just Harry"

"Celestin Andrion Voltutaire Potter I have never, you see you are a wizard and a strong one because when your parent were murdered you tapped into your Venusian blood and banished the murder away." He was shocked at this he was told his parent were killed in a car accident but murder by an evil wizard made since.

"Umm grandma what was my parents names?" he asked.

"Andrion call me grand-mère we are well you are part French your parents were the 9th Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter as well as 19th unrecognized Duke of Blackwell James Charlus Potter and your mother her Royal Highness Princess Celestine Aglae Voltutaire also known as Lily Marie Potter nee Evans." Harry was shocked his mother was a Princess and his father was a Duke.

"Umm why was he an unrecognized Duke grand-mère?" he asked looking at her.

"The Duke Blackwell was the ruling family of Magical Britain and the family was attacked by a lot of new bloods who wanted power destroying the family because their only peer and liege in Britain was the Muggle Royal Family and the new bloods didn't like it so the last Duke hid his marriage and son before he was murdered leaving the magical Dukedom of Alba without a ruler the true ruler I mean. And I will explain what a Venusian is since I see it in your eyes you want to know." She giggled at his stunned expression.

"A Venusian is a gift from Aphrodite you know who she is right." Harry nods "Well our ancestors were her attendants the Kharites or the Graces three were well known in fact they were the ones that formed the higher families of our society. Now the Kharites were always in groups of threes so when they mated a couple wizards in secret and made them vow not to tell a soul to protect the demigoddesses they did. The first Triad was that of Aglaia, Euphrosyne, and Thalia they were the high attendants of Aphrodite and Queen Hera, these three formed the royal family and the chancellors' one of light and the other dark. I descend from the Kharis Peitho but you are the Crown Prince son of King Andrien Celestin Voltutaire the 40th Venusian king and I was his first wife. You see the King was mad that I only had one child your mother so he wanted her dead you see Venusian marriages can only be terminated if the child is dead or there were no children. And since he was king he had a harem of women who he could have children with but none would be recognized as the heir because I was the Queen so one of the girls plotted and its funny she was from our Amazon sect, you see some of the daughters born of the Kharites were blessed by Ares to be like his Amazons warrior like. So the Venusian birth mark which is on all of our necks is either a V or an A with semi circular line going though it and the king has one with a crown above it. Any way Lady Abelie Larose decided she wanted to be Queen and tried to kill my darling Celestine but before she could kill her I hid her away by giving her to a young squib named Azalea Evans a girl I recognized as the heir of Slytherin and Merlin and since she was squib they thought her cousin and uncle were still the heirs so when she took Celestine she gave my daughter her birth right when my baby girl was 2. Anyways my Husband annulled our marriage but was still bonded and he was married 5 more times Abelie, Blanca, Capricia, Alke, and his last and one of my friends Cerys. Cerys and Capricia were my best friends who deceived my husband into marriage to protect me and Cerys was the last one she was Queen before he died and convinced him that after his son was king and if he died without an heir that Celestine or her heir can become king at sixteen but if she didn't have an heir then Albie's daughter could be Queen. So King Andrien died Cerys hid in the harem with her young child protected by Capricia and Alke. Prince Adriano took the throne but he was killed by a veela those accursed nymphs who made the wizards think they were the blessed of Aphrodite because we stayed a secret anyway he was killed because he tried to a rape uh Apolline Moreau I think and she retaliated so Cerys and me became the regents because I knew about you but could not find you. Albie's daughter loves to meet her nephew and she hates her mother and your Aunt Ceri wants to see you as well and its funny Ceri married your Potter Cousin Antonius and they two children Andrew and Antonia commonly known as Micheal and Ashley and both are half Venusian like you and Micheal is a 2nd year at Le Fay's Magical Charm School started by your Blackwell Ancestors from the magical royal family. It teaches you how to be a perfect pureblood. Hmm and you can transfer to Hogwarts your fifth year like most other students since Le Fay's is only a four year school and they teach more than Hogwarts do to so yes this works especially since you're the Prince of Magical Britain as well as the Duke hmm you will get you Venusian train like all others through mind transfer. Don't worry you are actually ahead of Andrew and Antonia because they have not received there Venusian name which is their true name Andrew will get his tomorrow and Ashley will get hers after her first year. And you have two more cousins a Harpy named Blaise he is a pureblood wizard and Harpy and a pureblood Wizard named Robert Dagworth. So let's get this transfer and you will teach you French after this the language of love. Ce que je Sais que vous saurez Mon enfant." A strong pink glow came from his grand- mère and hit him in the chest in the heart.

"Grand- mère will my aunts introduce me to their children?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes actually they are down in the family room waiting let's go" with they left the office and went to the family room which was stunning and fitting for royalty.

"Hello Nephew how are you today? and sorry for my padre he was a little umm like your British King Henry VIII. You know the one with six wives except this situation is safer, I'm rambling I'm your Aunt Chiara and this is my daughter Cipriana she is eleven like you and a pureblood Venusian she has claimed her Venusian name early because she knew you were coming soon."

The his Aunt was a stunning lady with peridot eyes and her long flowing pink hair made her gorgeous and the way she dressed made it seem like she could put fashion models to shame. And the girl next to her had amethyst eyes and dark brown hair and she looked like she was almost thirteen instead of eleven.

"Ciao cugino" she said looking at him as she kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Hi" blushing look at her and her mother.

"Afternoon Hadrian how are you, hope Ilysfam has treated you well so far, I'm your Aunt Ceri and this is your Uncle Antonius, as well as your cousins Andrew and Ashley welcome home" a lady with startling red hair that flowed down her back with mesmerizing malachite eyes. Next to her was man with black hair and intense hazel eyes and with him were a boy with black hair and hazel eyes and a girl with reddish black hair and peridot eyes.

"Hello cousin how are you" said the boy shaking his hand, as the girl came up and kissed him.

"So this is my family I love when am I going to meet my other Aunt and cousins" Harry asked looking at the group. His grand- mère answered.

"Hmm Robert you will meet at School this year and Blaise well we try to get him here for Christmas since he is going to Hogwarts instead of Le Fay's"

Andrew bounced around hearing Harry was going to Le Fay's with him so he won't have to suffer with Capri anymore.

"Ok"

"Oh and Andrew we going to give you your name now" Grand- mère said looking at the group who were smiling.

"Yes ever since Cipriana got hers she has been smug" Andrew stated looking at the girl who was furious.

"I show you smug Andrew Antonius Potter" yelled the girl "And oh Celestin you can call me Capri like nitwit here and lovely Ash here" as she pounced on Andrew to start tickling him.

"Do you Andrew Antonius swear to take your Venusian heritage fully now"

"Yes I do cam-gu I do" Andrew said looking at grandma.

"Then I King's Mother Adrienne Celeste Voltutaire nee Delacroix accept young Andrew into the fold Dillon Ceri Voltutaire Potter forever Mote it be"

The room all said Mote it be as a pink glow surrounded Andrew who became more rigid.


	2. Acceptance and History

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki.

It has been a couple weeks since he was taken from the Dursley's and he has learned a lot about Venusian culture especially about his mother and his Uncle Antonius has taught him a lot about his father.

On July 22, 1991 a Monday letters coming from Le Fay's two were for Celestin and Cipriana and the other was for Dillon coming in the Venusian names which surprised the first years.

Dear Prince Voltutaire,

I Headmistress Phoenix Ardovini welcome you to Le Fay's Magical Charm School formally welcome you into our student body for this upcoming school year, Here a Le Fay you will receive an utmost training and learning to be a part of the upper echelon of Wizarding Britain and most other European Countries. So we look forward to you joining us at Alba's finest institution. We await your owl no later than Wednesday July 31,1991.

Sincerely,

Aislin Rosen

Deputy Headmistress

Head of Morgana House

"Wow uh Dillon what house are you in if I may ask?" Celestin looked at his older cousin who was in control of his Venusian.

"I'm in Morgause House which is prominent for its diplomats" he said looking at Harry who let his cousins and Aunts call him that they were only formal when an outsider was there like the servant at the door.

"So Cipriana and I are going to be sorted when we go this is going to be fun" he yelled hugging Dillon who laughed. He and Capri sent there letters off and were waiting for when they could be let out to Diagon Alley.

"Hadrian can you tell me the structure of Venusian Harem" called his Aunt Chiara who was doing Ashley's hair this was the families personal quarters so they could relax.

"The Imperial Harem of the Venusian King is made up of Female Family members, wives, daughters, concubines and female slaves. Oh and an occasional eunuch." He said looking at his Aunt who nodded when Aunt Ceri asked the next question "What is the order for females in the Harem Hadrian"

"The top is the King's Mother or Trusted female Family Member by blood, Next comes the Alpha which is the first to be bonded and the one to have the heir which was grand-mère for grand-père, then comes the Beta which was Abelie after her is the Omega and then the favored wives then the concubines."

"Correct Hadrian and who will be your King's Mother since Celestine can't be here may Aphrodite bless her." called Chiara who looked at him, as she was doing this Cipriana and Ashley were laughing, and Andrew was uncomfortable.

"Umm it has to be some who would be able to control the Harem which would mostly like be at Hogwarts with me when the Consortium reopen in my fifth year which grand-mère has not mention how she did that but I would say Cipriana since she is my best friend and closest in age now." With that Ceri pulled out a silver cuff that looked woven ivy with emeralds in it and placed it on Cipriana's arm.

"Capri your mate will be chosen by your cousin since your father has died and your Uncle my beloved is acting Head of the Family to protect you girls from the wizards who will try to make you concubines. You see Hadrian the Consortium is coming back your fifth year because of Dumbledore who wants to sell the Hogwarts girls to make his side stronger even though he is condemning the Muggle-born and half-blood girls to slavery for this. You see the stronger the concubine the stronger the child and technically the child will belong to the master no matter what so it just means the child would be pureblood no matter who the mother was because the strip the mother DNA off the baby if she is a concubine in 'pureblood society." After say this the children were shocked and happy they had someone looking out for them.

"Hmm Celestin why don't you right Robert to ask him to go with you all to Diagon Alley, Dillon is your uniform still good."

"Yes my uniforms are perfect and ready for the new year I might have to pick up a new choir robe though seeing as I got the tenor lead this year." He blushed as the females in the family jumped him leaving a confused Harry.

"Oh Harry you see vocal talents of male Venusian are prized among the females of the race so the better a male offspring's vocals the better and the higher the pitch the better for music magic which they won't tell me the name of" said his Uncle Antonius.

"Let's see Venusians have the Voice, which is the ability to control all under it at the will of the user and I mean if I was as good as Celestine when she was 8 when she was brought in secret to the harem when Ceri's mother was in charge for your late Uncle, she had all under her control even the High Steward and she was a lyric soprano which surprised her mother who was an alto of the highest caliber." Harry was stunned so the higher in pitch the better for the family's honor and prestige.

"Oh and one other ability we have is the ability to sense our potential mates, and you do have six necessary mates and a good twelve options after them so feel well Celestin" was the answer from his grandmother making him and his cousins blush.


	3. Diagon Alley

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki.

"Oh and Celestin there is some magic you might be able to pick up that we Venusian are intrinsically gifted in like music" said his Aunt Chiara

"Chiara, don't tell them before they learn at Le Fay's what they can become capable of" said His other Aunt who was gliding over to them. "Now darlings, go get ready we are going to Diagon Alley march off darlings" The children ran off to get ready to go to Diagon Alley, they all meet up at the front parlor ready to floo.

"Let's go darlings Diagon Alley" said Aunt Ceri followed by all of us. "Now we need to go to Gringotts and listen closely children to how I talk to the goblins"

"Good Morning Senior Teller I wish to make a withdrawal from the Voltutaire Trust Vault for my three charges will you send a Runner for us"

"Yes Madam a Runner is a the carriage waiting for you and is the young charge there Harry Potter if I may ask" said the Teller

"Yes Senior Teller that is my nephew Harry Potter is that all sir" asked Aunt Ceri looking at the Teller who shook his head as we walked to the carriage.

"Listen children the carriage is only for the Nobility that are entitled something in the Wizarding World we Venusian are a Monarchy for most of the Light Beings and creatures so we are entitled in all Wizarding Countries worldwide." We went down to vault and came back we left the bank and head towards Madam Malkin's.

"Good Morning Madam Malkin I need two full uniform sets for Le Fay and one what was it you needed Dillon?" asked Ceri to her son

"Choir Robes for Le Fay's choir" Dillon said as Robert joined them.

"Ok let's start with you boys go on into the back there is another boy back there as well" said the Madam as she got the choir robe for Dillon. We entered the back to see a blond boy getting measured.

"Hello are you go to Hogwarts as well I'm hoping to get into Slytherin you know if I was a Hufflepuff I just leave, father is looking at brooms and mother is looking at wands your parents were our kind right,?" said the blond boy.

"Well Hello Cousin Draconis, you know my parents are our kind and let me introduce you to my cousin Hadrian James Voltutaire-Potter" said Robert looking at Draco for a response.

"Are you really Harry Potter? And sorry for going on and call me Draco, Robert that wasn't funny"

"Hadrian his also your 3rd cousin through your paternal grandmother is his Great Aunt through his mother." said Robert looking at Draco who was trying to make an impression "And no Draconis we are not going to Hogwarts well not yet anyway right Hadrian" said Robert looking at Harry.

"No Robert we are going to Le Fay's and if Hogwarts sounds good we join you there during your fifth year Draco." I said looking at Draco who nodded in happiness to be noticed.

"Well boys who is getting fitted first?"Asked Madam Malkin

"Hadrian is since he is the youngest and it is his birthday Madam" said Robert pushing me up to the lady.

"Ok Mr. Potter get up here let's see" she vanished his clothes to a rack and starting applying the uniform on me. Next thing I know I'm wearing black breeches and white stocking, followed by a white dress shirt with a HRH collar then came a black cravat.

"Is this really the uniform for Le Fay's?" I asked looking confused.

"Yes this is the dress uniform the regular uniform is the same but it will change colors for the cravat and waist coat depending on the house you are in the go for the French Noble look for their students instead of robes fun thing is Beauxbatons wears a similar uniform except in blue the girls uniform is the difference in the two and Durmstrang has a military uniform so there is totally different only Hogwarts use robes for everyday things and that's why most wizards were robes, unless you want the new uniform or noble's uniform for Hogwarts."

"Madam may I get the Noble's uniform" said Draco looking at the proprietor of the shop.

"I already figured you would see as Le Fay's dress uniform is basically the noble basic uniform of Hogwarts you may. And it will change the cravat to your house color and the crest will be on the waist coat as well." She changed Draco into what I have on then went to go get the waist coats, and the coats to be worn over in the cold weather. Both were black and we put them on then Robert was dressed in his uniform.

"Yes you three look entitled and dapper let me get the young lady so you can see Le Fay's girl's uniform which more than anyone else's is."

Cipriana came in looking like a lady from the early 1700's but the gown was black and would change color in certain spots and her dress uniform was ivory.

"And all uniforms are made of Acromantula silk" said Madam Malkin as she packed the uniforms up and sent us out front Draco was happy. He was going to look like a noble at Hogwarts he was going to owl all his friends that were pureblood Wizengamot heirs the uniform change especially when she showed the ladies uniform was a gown from the 1700's as well in spots to show house.

"That will be 700 Galleons Lady Voltutaire" said Madam Malkin

"Thank you and here you go so they have the daily, dress, active, and riding uniforms as well as the choir robes" said my Aunt

"Yes they are all their including the undergarments that the uniforms need" replied the Madam.

"Ok let's go darlings, and see you Heir Malfoy later" They set out of the Robe shop and headed to the Apothecary, to get the potion ingredients for Dillon.

"Sorry squirts potions aren't taught until second year good luck with Magical Lineage though that was a tough class" Dillon smirked

"Yes and I'm still upset that you received an Acceptable, at least you're not an heir or we would be in trouble, you see Hadrian that class teaches you all about the 'purebloods' and I mean all about them you will know when their family started how pure they are, even if they are titled especially if the family started in the early centuries oh yes you will also learn the difference between a house and a family or a clan, and there will be some history of the Great Six, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Merlin Emrys, and Morgana Le Fey and since you going to Le Fay you will learn the through family knowledge of Morgana Le Fey" said Aunt Ceri as she guided us to the shop "One set of Le Fay's Potion Set please"

"What year Madam" said the clerk

"Second Year" she replied Dillon received the box which was placed in trunk that held our clothes so far.

"So we going to the book store right" squeaked Cipriana, as me and Robert talked about what we learned so far.

"Yes Cipriana we are let's go darlings" they got to Flourish and Blotts we they went to the counter and aunt Ceri told the clerk. "Three First Year Sets of Le Fays' and one Second Year Set"

"Right Away Madam" he books came fast we paid and they were deposited quickly.

"Let's see, First Year we got everything besides wands, Dillon did I miss anything?" came the question.

"No Mum First Years only do spells, which is good some of us would be in trouble, but I need dragon hide gloves for Herbology and Creature Keeper." Said Dillon

"Right you got Herbology and Magical Creatures for the first half the year then potions" we stopped at a small store got the gloves and book. Then they got to a wand shop.

"Hello Marquess Ollivander, I'm in need of three wands, and three ritual kits, Dillon is your kit good?"

"Yes Mum its good" Dillon replied.

"Let's see Young Lady you first" Mr. Ollivander said picking wands for Cipriana. "Is she Venusian as well Madam?"

"Yes she is Marquess" replied Aunt Ceri

"Hmm try this Rosewood with hair of a unicorn"

Cipriana glowed and she shot out pink and purple sparks.

"Perfect fit now Master Dagworth your next" Rob went through good number of wands until a black one sung to him. "Ebony and Antipodean Opaleye Dragon Heartstring"

"Now Mr. Potter I see you finally arrived to my shop is he a Venusian to Madam because Young Lily having problems finding a wand?"

"Yes he is our new Prince Sir"

"We'll try these"

I picked up a very dull wand that made my body sing which unleashed something strange.

"No it couldn't have Marquess, Marquess how could that wand unleash his allure like that he is not of age to release it yet?" my Aunt screamed trying to find out what was wrong with the wand in my hand.

"No my Lady there is nothing wrong with it you see that wand is an infusion of apple and rowan with a rose polish but the core is sacred dove feather's and phoenix tears"

"Did you say sacred dove as in sacred as in oh no oh no wonder his allure unleashed Marquess how much do you know about Venusians?"

"That you are the blessed children of Kharites why?" was the wandmaker's response

"Marquess that wand has a sacred plant and bird of Aphrodite our Mother Goddess anything that has her power will unleash a Venusian no matter what, what is worse if he was matured it would of created an orgy in Diagon Alley with him gaining it"

"Be care with that wand Master Potter it is a powerful wand only good for light hearted and loving spells but could do anything if the emotion drives it"

"Good day Marquess, darlings come along we must return home"

We floo out of the Tea shop down Fragrant Alley and made it to the Palace where my Aunt vanished to find grandmum.

Check out the Family Trees you might see some characters you might wanna know about and there is the Harem so leave names in the Reviews and here is the address for the Tree.  /?p=START&c=12fgcbdxsol&f=451434018555447059


	4. First Day

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki.

The time flew Monday September 2, 1991 came and it was time for them to apparate to Le Fay.

"Kids are you all in your uniform Hadrian leave your hair alone its fine" yelled Aunt Chiara "Ok, Ceri, Antonius are you two ready?"

"Yes Chimera we are ready now Dillon come on" and with that Uncle Antonius and Dillon vanished with a crack.

"That husband of yours Ceri is going to kill me come Cipriana" Aunt Chiara and Cipriana vanished next.

"Come Celestin, time to go" I grabbed Aunt Ceri as we left to go to Le Fay.

We land in a round room we just me, Cipriana and eleven other kids were standing.

"Ok Capri, Celest I see you at Winter Solstice so behave and make sure Dillon does get you in trouble ok" and she left with a pink flare.

"Good Morning students today is your first day at Le Fay's and with that you get sorted and after classes you will then go to the Commons to find what your talents are understood" said a lady with long black hair that was tied in a knot and she wore silk black. "I am your Deputy Headmistress Baroness Margaret of the Noble House of Ackerley and Head of Morgana House as well as the Runes Professor; the houses are as follow Morgause for those of political liking, Morgana for those of charming disposition, and Mordred for those of power as well with Mordred being the rarest of students. Your electives are primarily affiliated with your House here at Le Fay's. True Electives are done during third year and they are independent studies with a faculty member who has that skill understood."

"Yes Madam Headmistress" was the reply from the students.

"Good the sorting is done here since you all had breakfast and it is 8:30 and the Lord and or Lady will be here to guide you to your first class let's begin" The first years straightened up and got ready.

"Ardovini, Niv" a tan boy who had windswept brown hair walked up to the Deputy "Modi" a glow surround the boy and his uniform turned purple. "Welcome to Morgana House Mr. Ardovini now stand over there to the right" she said as she hand him his schedule. "Ardovini, Selene" she looked like the boy except her had black hair, "Enjoy Morgause House now stand over to the left" she handed her the schedule. Then she called Rosalie Black who joined Selene, then Taygete Black who joined Niv. "Avery, Herve" a boy with crisp blond hair stood in front of her and his uniform became darker, Morgana was purple and Morgause was green so I guess Mordred was deep black. "Well o stand near the door Master Avery"

"Not good Celest Avery was a Death Eater Family I guess she let the Black go first to get them out the way before him" said Robert

"I guess so since he was supposed to be before them or she forgot about him for a second" I replied.

"Dagworth, Robert"

"Good luck cousin"

"You to Celest"

Robert joined Morgause House like Dillon then she called someone named Fornax and he joined Avery. Then Roseus joined Mordred as well as Kasvir so two girls there, Rosier went to Morgana and Vlonski went to Morgause then my other cousin was called.

"Voltutaire, Cipriana" Cipriana goes up to her gets sorted and ends up in Morgana.

"Figures my cousins would not be in the same House at all" I grumbled noticing I was the last to sort so I go up to the Headmistress.

"Well Mr. Potter or should I say Voltutaire interesting let me sort you now so the others can get ready ok Modi" I notice my cravat and waist coat get darker. "Well Master Voltutaire you are in Mordred join the others over there. "Now Lords, and Lady come escort your charges" so three new people came and each one went to a group so a boy with jet black hair and eyes as blue as a sapphire came up.

"Good Morning Lords and Ladies I'm Master Terrance Urquhart of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ross follow me as so we can get you to your first class."

We followed him funny I'm in a group of five. So I'm sharing a room with two other boys' lucky girls.

"Master Rosier your students" Terrence bowed to the dark haired man who nodded.

"Welcome younglings I'm Master Romulus of House Rosier and I'm your Dark Arts instructor now today we are talking about pain now can anyone name a Pain type spell that considered Dark Arts" notebooks and pens were out and four hands were in the air Harry would have but his family did not go over dark spells.

"Mr. Fornax can you tell me"

"Yes sir, would it be the Cruciatus Curse" said Fornax looking at the teach.

"Yes that's one of the 'Unforgivable' Curses because Two of the Top Three schools do not know the counter anymore because they deem Dark Arts as non teachable." The students were in awe at how he taught.

"Now the pain curses are just that a spell that makes you feel a certain type of pain and most of the darks fall under emotions that humans feel got that" Everyone nodded "Good the Dark Arts go by the Plutchik Wheel which was the slimming and listing of the emotions by a muggle, and yes most dark arts before that were the combination of intent and desire but true Dark Arts that Prince Mordred had were powered by these essential emotions now, Pain is not one of the 16 fundamental emotions that why it is not good to use pain curses but to counter pain you need what" all hands went up "Master Voltutaire"

"You need a relief of some sort to take away the pain"

"Correct now here is the first spell Dolor" a beam of ark blue light hit the dummy and it cried out in pain. "This spell causes a grief like feeling that overwhelms the victim giving the an ache they can't settle, now class you try on the dummy" so we all go one by one to try and we all manage it which was a surprise to us.

"Now class this is a simple curse that is actual legal to use in some cases not all but some" we all nodded and added it to our notes. "Now this spell Morsus is illegal because of the effect" a yellow bolt hit the dummy and it was jumping around "It causes a biting kind of pain so bad the victim will commit suicide because they think they are getting eaten alive, now I want you all to try it" we manage this one well all the boys anyway which made the girls mad but Master Rosier said to keep practicing during Study Hall. "Now next is Angor the suffocation curse" a bolt of black light hit the dummy causing it to dry heave " It is very legal for Unspeakables to use so do not get caught using it outside of this lesson on the dummy understood" He did not even let us try it but said that's what Study Hall is for. "Now there is two more before the Cruciatus Curse, so pay attention, now Adflictio" a beam of sickly green light hit the dummy making it itch and scratch at itself "The affliction curse and there is a milder version that some idiot came up with in the 1800s called affliction but the pain is not the same no wait 'til study hall for this as well I gave you two to try in class so wait Aegrum" a bolt of light hit the dummy and it fell over dazed and not moving. "The Panic State curse freezes the victim in a rigid position to fill the pain until driven insane highly illegal in Europe for certain reason that I already explained."

"Now this is the last curse and its magnifier so listen Crucio" a beam of crimson hit the dummy and it started screaming bloody murder then after a minute went silent. "Only powerful wizards can hold the spell for longer than a minute and the darker the bolt the stronger the mage. This curse has one Infamous use and that was the torturing of the Viscount Longbottom and his wife by the Cruciatus Specialist Bellatrix Lestrange and three other Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord Voldemort loved to use this spell on his followers which made a good number insane."

The class was spellbound that a spell could torture someone into a catatonic state of not remembering anything.

"Now thank Mordred the Death Eater don't know the magnifier or else the whole country would have been dead in 1979 now watch Cruciamen" a beam darker then the first hit the dummy who couldn't scream was just lost. While Master Rosier was trying to recover his core after the spell "That uses 50% of the ready magic in a wizard well most wizards, I have a feeling three could do it perfectly without difficulty buts that's not the topic of discussion now" All five of us nod as we watch him.

"Now the shield if this Sedatio" a beam of cool green hit the dummy who started to breathe normally. "The sedation spell most healer's don't know it because they use potions to sedation patients now I want you all to try it on yourselves" We all managed it which was helpful because the bell rung signaling the end of class.

"Now this is Mordred House Study Hall Viscount Roseus is down the hall keeping an ear out for you as your Head of House as this is his break so don't destroy my room or else all of you will be under the effects of the Pleasure Curses next class" he turned and left the room as we sat there.

"So Voltutaire or should I say Potter what is a half-blood like you doing here huh" came Avery walking over from next to Fornax.

"Let's see Avery maybe seeing how I'm not a half-blood but a pureblood Magical Being and the Crown Prince of the Venusians will tell you something." I growled back hearing the girls squeak.

"Are you really a Venusian Potter" comes the response from Kasvir a dark eyed girl with dark hair.

"Yes Miss I am, is that a problem Avery." I looked at the boy who paled at the power I had against him.

"No sorry Potter, I thought you were just another mudblood who got lucky" he growled "But you know what Aegrum" I ducked the spell as hit the wall as Avery started throwing every curse except the Cruciatus at me. "Potty is scared of Mean Avery huh Fornax are you going to join?" he asked looking at the other dark boy.

"No Herve I'm not seeing as how Mistress Roseus's Grandfather is down the hall but Sedatio" the spell hit Avery and he fell asleep. "I'm Evander of House Fornax sorry for Avery here he always had a screw loose." He said as extending a hand.

"I'm Celestin Voltutaire also known as Hadrian Potter" I shake his hand as the girls joined us.

"Lord Potter, I'm Mistress Lavinia of the Most Noble House of Roseus" was the reply from the petit blond.

"Charmed my lady" I replied as I kissed the back of her hand.

"And Lord Potter I'm Kara Kasvir of House Vlonski and no I' not married but betrothed"

"Charmed my Lady" I kissed her hand as she giggled.

"Now can we be allies especially when it comes to Avery here" I said looking at them gain a nod in return.

"So what are the specialties of Mordred House because my older cousin in Morgause?" I said looking at Lavinia.

"Well at the end of year four Mordred students have full control of the Dark and Light Arts and I mean to the extent some go into the Holy and Unholy Arts to learn in their third year which is what the abilities tell us and seeing as how you are Venusian I bet you will join the choir and problem be in the Holy Arts class huh" she replied

"Yeah probably what is the Holy Arts and the Unholy Arts are those bring the use into Divine state of magic either you're a Demon Mage of an Angel Mage with no in-between while most become proficient there are those that could be thought as being an actual Demon or Angel which is rare inheritance" Everyone looked at her. "Like my Grandfather he is a Master Dark Mage, and Master Rosier is an Adept Dark Mage, magic core is all that it leads to you could be Light or Dark but Mordred makes Mages, Morgana makes Enchanters, while Morgause makes politicians above average level of power no discounting their core but our teachings drive us to grow and some force the core to grow like Mordred's make our core double in size by graduation" Every was stunned at her answer. "Oh and side note very few that were in Mordred go to any other school they take their OWLs independently and then vanish mostly some die of core overload right after their OWLs because of the stress of having to small a core, I have feeling Avery here will go to Durmstrang and drown in the Dark Arts then if the Dark Lord rises again he will be a top Lieutenant instead of a grunt at 16" we all shared a look to getting better faster than Avery and to watch each other.


	5. First Day PtII

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki.

Study Hall ended and the group of First Years moved to have lunch as they ate and talked as well got to know each other better.

"So Lavinia, how strong can a person be in a certain practice?" I asked looking at the girl who was pondering at the question.

"Such as?" she asked looking at him, while grumbled about half-bloods under his breath as he talked to Fornax.

"Can someone learn Unholy and Holy magic" I asked looking at her, she stopped so did Kara who was listening since I was the odd man I could be the mediator and it be nice if the house have to be separate 'til dinner I wanted to see Rob who I found had lunch now as well.

"Maybe but we must go we have Breeding now and don't look at me like that let's go" Kara squealed as Lavinia was getting everyone moving.

"Good Afternoon class I'm Viscountess Hesione of the Most Noble House of Rosewood, and I'm your Magical Lineage and Breeding teacher and today I'm going to give you a demonstration and to let you know students who pass this class pay good attention in Magical Lineage because this is an applied version of that class for hypothesizes on Families understand"

All nodded as she prodded an orb. An image of young girl with red hair was on the screen.

"This class is Heiress Susan Amelia of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones daughter of Lord Robert Bones and Lady Rebecca Bones nee Abbott, she is a full blood with known muggle ancestry she possesses the Necromancer trait which may or may not e active in her"

Then another image came a pale blond hair boy with silver eyes.

"This is Heir Draco Lucius of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy son of Marquess Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Marchioness Narcissa Iris Malfoy nee Black, he is 1/8 Veela"

The class was taking notes to file away for later, as she talked about magical alleles, and matching and heredity.

"Now if we cross Lady Bones with Lord Malfoy what do we gain in the child" she waited for hands and then called Avery.

" Well you will get a pureblood of the most powerful kind who will have Veela heritage as well as the powerful Necromantic powers of the Bones and you will be combining two Houses." Said Avery with a smug grin then under his breath "and good riddance to Muggle Loving trash"

Which I heard and tried not to say anything because Lavinia caught my eye and shook her head.

"Almost correct Lady Roseus your answer"

"You will get two heirs one who will mostly like get the Malfoy traits and one with Bones traits since it not possible for Two Ancient Houses to Merge no matter what Avery thought and since the Bones Necromantic Power only goes to those in dire need of it I doubt the breeding of a Veela would work to bring it to the full strength since Veela classified as dark by our Ministry are very Light Oriented beings since their full power comes from Love and even though some dark wizards have Veela heritage most don't get the full effect because of the Dark Magic so the Malfoy Veela heritage would be cancelled by the Bones making this an invalid mating"

"Correct and well reasoned so I want you all to research the Veela magic and Necromantic for next class dismissed until tonight"

We left the classroom to head to a interesting class called Dark Elements an interest class that found out in the pamphlet we were given when we accepted basically it was an elemental class.

"Welcome young apprentices to Dark Elements, I'm your Master Viscount Priam of the Most Noble House of Roseus, this class will given you in-depth understanding of elemental magic there is Dark Element control and Light Control both of these fall under Divine Magic or Dark Arts but the Ministry of Magic of Britain has decided elemental magic was a Dark Arts practice so we will start with finding what element you are attuned with the alignment is only based on your magical core you could be divine user, a dark user or just a basic one and if you are neutral core is strong you may use all three now let's test by me calling you" he said gaining the classes attention.

"Herve Avery" Avery swaggered up to the front to be tested he cut his hand and spilt blood on a sheet of paper.

"This paper will react to your magical energy present in your blood and it will react based on that, for the alignment well the vibe in the room will change and let's leave it at that until your third year" as they watched Avery's paper. It sounded like it was surround electricity and the paper was crumbling.

"Dark lightning you will gain control over it in time" Master Roseus said as Avery sat down and he called Fornax. Fornax did the same as Avery and his paper basically grew grass.

"Earth Mage huh no alignment that may change very good young Fornax." As Fornax went to sit next to Avery, Kara got up and went to through the steps.

"Hmm interesting you are very balanced it's sad you already betrothed one of my grandsons could enjoy being with a feisty girl like you with divine/dark water magic at your beck and call" Kara blushed as she sat next to Lavinia who got up.

"You know the routine granddaughter I expect good from you" Lavinia nodded as was surprised to have a dark wind ability. She returned to her seat as I got up.

"Hmm a Venusian you are first in this class, most go to Morgause or Morgana, now you try" I cut my palm dropped the blood on the paper and watched as flames sprouted and varying shades to be doused by water of varying shades.

"Oh ho a dual mages of opposing elements and a full ability of dark and light I expect good things from you maybe my granddaughter could be good for you young Lord" he said with the last part as a joke making me blush at the comment of marrying Lavinia.

"Now we will focus on discipline, Divine Element is often called Light Element as oppose to the Dark Element the most known spell that contains an uncontrolled element is Fiendfyre which holds a dark flame of a weak magnitude and I mean weak by the flames color reds, gold, oranges are not strong indictors for fire it means a weak normal flame. Mordred was said to have unleashed a fire in a dark purple that destroyed most of Camelot and if it wasn't for Merlin most wizards couldn't live near the site because of the dark energy some records say it was Hell Fire he called but some say it was too dark to be that and to hot that it burned the castle to dust. That will be all class be prepared for unlocking next class which will be difficult."

We left excited about class while Avery kept his distance we were all wary of him being a Lightning mage seeing as that could kill instantly and it was rumored that the killing curse contained a bit of dark lightning in it.

"Hello class welcome to the Mind Arts I'm Baron Lycus of the Noble House of Clearwater, now the mind arts deal with protecting and searching the mind as well as creating illusions. I want you all to mediate and try to find your core so seat on the floor and mediate." We did as he said, once in my mind I saw a pink glow and I headed towards that and saw my core which was fast it was dark pink with burst of light going around.

"Even my magic is love related I guess it goes with being Venusian as I felt a shift.

"Hello Celestin or can I call you Harry" said a voice from a beautiful woman who looked liked an older version of Lavinia. "My Prince of my people I'm Aphrodite the goddess of love and Desire as well other things I come to you as you are my avatar through you my chosen people will return to the true power" I was spell bound this was the patron goddess of his people.

"My Lady how can I serve you" I stammered out bowing to her.

"Better than others I met My little Prince now you are descended from my handmaidens you will gain powers that no other Venusian had thought of gaining you will be a demigod of love, Sexual Inducement, Emotion Manipulation, Fertility Inducement, Pheromone Manipulation, Love Manipulation, and Supernatural Beauty and maybe Siren Song and Enhanced Charisma no other Venusian has gained this let's just call this my gift for being my Avatar and through your children other Venusian will gain the powers bet then being a Sono Mage like some or an Enchanter, I know what has befallen my people because of the Veela, fire and bird mimicry has destroyed my people curse Artemis for making the Harpies beautiful and mortal. Now go My Prince your teacher is calling you all out of your minds" I felt a pull bring me out of my mind, I have to tell Capri and Rob as well as Dillon.

"Now class tell me your core colors so I can come up with strategies for your next class"

"Deep Green" Avery said smug

"Rust Orange" called Fornax

"Purple" came Kara looking at the teacher.

"Rose" came Lavinia hearing this makes me blush a Venusian mate will have a pink colored core.

"Uh Rose Pink" I said trying not to blush as Avery laughed calling me a girl while Fornax was trying not to laugh.

"Hmm Voltutaire would that have to do with your heritage as a Venusian because it's rare for a male to have a pink core, "

"Yes Master Clearwater it is" I replied causing Avery to stop laughing as Fornax shook his head.

Class was dismissed for dinner I walk next to Lavinia and felt our magic together for the first time being near her. My eyes turned pink I got on one knee in front her in front of all and since it was dinner that meant all the students and teachers.

"Mistress Lavinia of the Most Noble House of Roseus, I Prince Celestin Andrion Voltutaire of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell wish to be able to Court you as my Alpha Mate and Wife in an official courtship." My aura decides to unleash release of flow of pink energy around my whole being.

"I Mistress Lavinia of House Roseus I accept the offer of Courtship from you Prince Celestin Hadrian Andrion James Voltutaire Potter of House Peverell." As she said this I got up and kissed her on the lips as pink choker formed on her neck with the Blackwell Crest that was hidden by glamour to show the Peverell Crest. I returned to my senses to blush at how public it was.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you My Lady" I said looking at her as I felt Cipriana, Dillon and Robert coming up from behind me.

"It is ok I'm just surprised I'm your Alpha My Prince and call me Vina in private, Andy ok" she said pecking me on the cheek as I nodded as she joined Kara at the table.

"You idiot couldn't you control your magical for long enough" Cipriana said hitting me over the head.

"Capri leave the numb skull alone even through you are the Harem Mother you should of stopped the move" Dillon said.

"What caused this anyway?" Robert asked as we sat down at a table.

"Uh Mind Magic Class" I replied earning a blush from Dillon and Cipriana.

"You mean the core find don't you" said Dillon "The first class is done by the individual Heads unless you in Mordred where you need to know your core then all Houses are taught together." said Dillon "So you and Roseus had a good core match interesting anything else?"

"I'm Aphrodite's Avatar and she appeared in the form of Lavinia" I replied causing Cipriana to faint and Dillon to drop his fork as Robert was confused.

"What's wrong with that guys, uh guys are you there" he was trying to get Cipriana and Dillon's attention.


	6. Three Queens

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki

"Wow cousin you found your first mate already that just wow and to be Her Avatar must mean something serious is in the works for you, I wonder can you tell who are mates are?" Dillon asked looking at Hadrian.

"I think so if I can I might pass Breeding and Magical Lineage by tell the others who their perfect match is and gain favor for when I inherit a certain title dear cousin or should call you brother since we are all so close." Hadrian said watching Cipriana laugh at Dillon while Robert looked confused.

"Ok Cipriana will mate twins I think the Weasley Twins at that wow Cipri did know you want monozygotic twins like that, hmm Dillon you to by the last name Patil, and you Robert will be hooked to Blaise older cousin who is in Dillon's class here and she is in Cipri's House oh and I found I'm going to have at least five Ladies and you know how hard it is to find out more than your primary mates but I think I have hints of at least three concubines one of which is a surprise.

"Hmm I guess Our Lady has given you that gift and it is good but only use for our inner circle Hadrian you know our blood relatives ok" Dillon said looking at Hadrian who nodded.

"Good now why don't you get to know you're Mates who are here" Cipriana said standing up.

"Fine Cipri get Taygete, Robert get Rosalie and Dillon get Lavinia the other two don't go here but Hogwarts" Hadrian replied as the three ran off through the Great Hall to grab the girls the three girls came to him. He looked at each one to get a taste of their looks Lavinia a platinum blond a seventh generation pureblood from the House of Roseus which was a House know for its beauties and roses as well as rose colored eyes and she had the figure of a lady. Then came Taygete with long black hair a pureblood of a long pedigree and a distant cousin of his through the Blacks and her stunning silver eyes caught him with her aristocratic looks. And Rosalie could pass for a double of Taygete given their father's were brothers but Rosalie had the Greengrass purple-green eyes that stunned him. And it's funny if he thought about it all but two of his mates are related to him through their family lines.

"Hello girls" I said kissing all three girl's knuckles "I'm Crown Prince Celestin Hadrian Andrion James Voltutaire-Potter and the reason I called you three is tell you about the Venusian are you three interested cause I'm going to tell you three things before we go to class good" I looked and saw all three nodding.

"Well we Venusian are mortal enemies of the Veela so we don't get along with them at all. Two Venusians have mates that are given to them by Aphrodite at 15 unless she has a chosen Avatar that she gives a gift to find them early, and third when a Venusian finds their mate they are instantly married when they mate no if's ands or buts'"

"So Potter what does this have to do with us" Taygete says with a haughty voice and a disapproving look that could tell from a staunch upbringing like what Robert told me.

"Well lovely you three are three of my five Primary mates and three of my six total mates and I can tell you what Family Line you will carry when mate so you can a proper formal introduction and as of now we a betrothed since I found out you are my mates."

"Wow Hadrian I knew you said it was a shocker in class but wow and that why the courtship but it's is finalized in our magic isn't it" Lavinia said looking at me.

"Yes my Lady Blackwell it is, and yes my Lady Black it is that Family, and I love your eyes my Lady Peverell" I say looking at Lavinia then Taygete then Rosalie as I say their title.

Taygete squealed then Rosalie followed by Lavinia.

"So we are your top ranking wives huh Harry" came Rosalie.

"Yes Rose you are, Lavinia is my alpha and you two are my Betas and when we get to Hogwarts get the other three we will be a block" I said to the giggling.

"Well I have one thing to say Celestin on December 18, 1994 you are going to bond with me and impregnate me do you understand, I'm taking my OWLs as soon as we leave here and starting my life as Lady of a Noble House, like Aunt Cissy" said Taygete to the stunned faces of us all even her cousin.

"Seriously Tay a wife and mother by 16, that's too fast" yelled Rosalie at her cousin.

"Rose one us needs to have an heir for him to secure him if the worst happens and you know Cousin Draco is a right pain he wants our Title that me and you share, Great Grandfather might be Lord now, but I do not trust Marquess Malfoy and Lavinia will be the only female who will outrank him when get married and you know it" Taygete growled at Rosalie.

"Not technically you see I saw the Blackwell Family Tree which is very through I descended from a Le Fey, the Blackwell Heir, the Peverell, a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and a couple Blacks. And you know what is funny if no Potters or Blacks married each other you two will still be cousins to me just even more distant because the Blacks descend from the Blackwell's as well just think of your last name Black a Ancient and Noble House at inception, I rather be Duke of Magical Britain then King and my Viceroys will be you two as Lavinia will be Queen of the Venusians"

"Well my King it is time for class let's go" said Taygete as Rosalie and Lavinia took side around as they went to Magical Lineage Class"

"Welcome class for those who don't know me I'm Viscountess Hesione of the Most Noble House of Rosewood and I'm your Magical Lineage teacher today we will be talking about one of the 50+ Noble Houses emphasis on Noble now each class will be on one so hopeful we will cover all by the end of the year."

The class was spellbound at what she said a House a day for the year and were stunned these will be the pureblood elite they were talking about.

"The Most Noble House of Abbott was founded by the marriage of Lord Paul and Mistress Thalassa of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones in the year 1800 and in their year 40 year marriage only one child was born and it's funny now that you think about it the Lady bore her heir at the age of 60 a norm for House Bones because of the Necromantic powers in their line eternal youth in a way. House Abbott is a Holy Magic Dominate House meaning they are a strongly light magic and have accumulated a lot of divine magic of light because of the Church which was their background as being Abbots. The Abbotts control all of the City of Bristol the only noble to hold an area that is not a full Shire. The House claims House Moody, Prince, Vane, Clearwater and Pettigrew as its Branches. The Current Viscount is Viscountess Pasiphae and Lord Maxwell, the Heir Abbott is Lady Hannah and Lord Humphrey of House Smythe which is the most controversy because a branch heir may take over a Noble Family which will be a first. Abbotts usually have pink faces, blond hair and dull blue eyes and for those who are still looking for a Lady, House Abbott women typically are petite and voluptuous and do not age well also you have to fight with Matriarch Perseis of House Sprout younger sister of Herbalist Pomona Sprout Herbology Professor at Hogwarts so they have a thorough knowledge of plants and are notorious Hufflepuffs and Heiress Abbott is betrothed to Heir Smith only daughter of House Abbott that is free is Mistress Ariadne because the other Mistress Abbott is betrothed to Heir MacMillan and young Ariadne is 9 years old. And for those staunch purebloods in the room the three Heiresses of Abbott are all half-bloods because of their father." She looks at the time and then back to her class. "Ok children I have time to go into one more Family which is the Noble House of Ackerley who control the Barony of Lincolnshire. House Ackerley is a relatively Young House compared to its counterparts, founded in 1930 by Half-blood Brian of Ackerley and Miss Hesione of Flitwick daughter of Charms Master of Hogwarts and Dueling Champion Filius Flitwick. The current Baron Ackerley is Steven Ackerley with his son as Primary Heir David and the secondary heir his grandson Stewart and the Ackereleys are a Ravenclaw Family they value knowledge and their spouse has to be smart. And the truth other then Charm Master Filius the Ackerley is a weak house that has goblin ancestry through the Flitwicks. Class dismissed" The class was a buzz as they left but Avery was grinning as he heard about the Abbott because House Avery is a non Noble Pureblood House only 4 Generations old and manipulative problem would rose in rank if the Dark Lord won.

Sorry for the long wait but the next chapter will be a time skip these first few chapters were to give a background to the new Harry the next will be in his Fourth Year.


	7. Boys,Girls and Duels

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki

It's now the beginning of Fourth year for Celestin and his Ladies, as they prepare to go to Le Fey and listen to Dillon yelling about going to Hogwarts and baby Beatrix crying every five minutes because Dillon cursing up a storm.

"Dillon Ceri Voltutaire-Potter shut up you are waking the baby and you don't want Natalia to curse you do you"

"Silencio et Muffliato" comes my young cousin who is growing into her looks 13 years.

"Thanks Ashley" I said as I see Natalia coming down the stairs holding our daughter.

"I see you at Easter my King and do behave ok your daughter will miss you" she says kissing me on the forehead.

I see our 8 month old daughter, funny who would think I have a concubine three years my senior now that's funny.

"I will Natalia and keep him in line I sure My Aunts will spoil her rotten" I said laughing at my aunts faces.

"Ok but be good"

We apparate out of the palace to get to Le Fay's and separate to go to our individual Houses and to Lavinia and I come to see House Master Roseus waiting for us.

"Welcome back children, Third and Second years go to class Fourth Years we going to have a Dueling Tournament before you all depart us for a year which is sad to say but the Ministry of Magic decided Hogwarts need to show more students in the upper years to their foreign guess for the Triwizard Tournament and those of you going to Hogwarts next year can be sorted into your House but you all will be in the Slytherin Guest Dorm for the entirety of this year with the rest of the Fourth Years understand and coincidentally the Headmistress is going with you so show a good standing and don't show your knowledge unless pressed"

"Yes Master" came the reply from all of us looking at him.

"Good now Mister Avery versus Master Fornax" the boys got up on the Mordred duel block in our Hall they bowed as Master Roseus said begin. I watched as they dueled watch the curses go back in forth.

"Vina do you think we should induct our missing Ladies this year or next?" I asked my Alpha.

"Chang this year she is older and more knowledgeable right now to take the sudden change and Greengrass next year have you figured out the other to concubines"

"You know it was only six of you missy" I whispered back at her.

"Lovebirds Vander is getting over powered we all know Vander is more a potions guy, no let me rephrase that Vander is better at passive magic" Kara said watching her betrothed fight Herve who was going darker in spells aiming to hurt Evander.

"That's why you are the healer, I can't believe you all want me to destroy the government if Moldy rises to assert the Royal House that is still tied by oaths to the Queen of England" I toss back at her.

"Well Harry I want my goddaughter to be the spotlight of all especially since she will be the Princess Royal" Kara said giggling looking at Lavinia who nodded.

"It also helps them because you can give them the empty Viceroy you know with you absorbing both Lines you need to new Viceroys who better than the future Fornax couple. Think Vicereine Kara of the Ascended House of Fornax" Lavinia shot back. I shake my head at them and its funny Uncle Moony is mad that Siri married him to Tonks. Funny that was especially after Dillon found Siri.

"I still feel bad about Calypso having to marry Avery up their" I said as we turned to see Evander get blasted with a fire curse.

"Winner Mister Avery" Master Roseus then levitated Evander's boy off the stage to heal him.

"Why are we doing it this way" Kara said

"Well it's because Harry here won last year so he is the reigning champ so girls against girls and boys against boys until the semi final one us fights Avery there then whoever wins fights Harry." Lavinia said pushing Kara on to the stage to begin their duel.

"You going down Potter" said Avery looking at me before watching the girls.

The girls fight was different seeing how Lavinia favors water spells and Kara healing spells gets creative until Kara slips and falls off the stage.

"Winner Mistress Roseus" Master Roseus said shaking his head at his granddaughter for being unorthodox in her duel.

Lavinia duel with Avery was harsh and furious Avery uses heavy dark spells that border Black Magic and Vina using hydromancy to block him but she is tiring and a good pleasure curse sends her off the stage.

"Winner Mister Avery"

I get on the stage to face Avery who starts curses from the front I dodge each and everyone 'til he starts shooting bolts of electricity making me have pyroport which surprises Avery, Master Roseus and Evander.

"Stand still Potter" Avery yells as his spells get darker and heavier.

"Nope this is to fun" I laugh as he keeps firing at me.

"Avada Kedavra" Avery barks as a jet of green light shot at me, everyone froze at this the one spell not taught or allowed in Le Fay's the Killing Curse the history all we are told not how to cast.

"HARRY" Lavinia cried watching the spell get closer to me.

"What the hell" was all I said before I turned into a living moving being made of ruby; it blocked the spell but shattered my body.

I heard Avery laugh and Lavinia crying until I hear a scream as I was resurrected through the dust.

"AVERY" I send a blast of Psych Fire which makes Avery scream I unleash my Inferno his robes where burning with red flames then blue then white then black then purple then silver then I use soul fire to break his chattel bond with Calypso allowing her to allow Dom as her betrothed. Will I did this the psychic flames were still going making Avery go nuts. The flames were deep red which was not good.

"INCONSCIUM" all I knew next was dark.

I awake to see my three Ladies, Kara, Evander, Rob, Cipri and Cat standing over me.

"Don't scare us like that again" Lavinia cried out as she buries her head in my shoulder.

"Harry don't fight Avery ever again he is crazy" Tay said looking at me as Rose nodded.

"Cel what was that ruby form and what were you doing to Avery because they can't reverse it and what was with the ash." Cipri said looking at me.

"Well I found out that Aphrodite gave me some powers from the muggle comic the X-Men I think she said I'm a combination of Jean Grey and Emma Frost combine with energy of a kitsune cause of my animagus form" I said getting yell from Rob I forgot he loved muggle comics.

"Rob what does he mean" Rose said.

"He means he gets a jewel body, phoenix like power, phoenix control of fire, amazing telepathic, telekinetic power and has a killer bod because of the Venusian thing and you all know his animagus form is a prankster" Rob said getting a stinger from Taygete.

"If I didn't know better Rob I would think you might have a crush on Harry" Taygete growled.

"Well there was the whole thing grand-mere had us do remember Rob" I said making all the girls and Evander confused.

"Did you have to bring it up that was so wrong on so many levels Harry and you forget somehow she got Blaise in it as well" Rob said making the girls even more confused and Evander puzzled.

"Will one of you say something before I serious through Kharites around and those I'm good at" Catrin (Ashley) making Harry and Rob shiver and the others to laugh.

"Well grand-mere told Dillon and Harry that a male Venusian has a hard time with puberty unlike the girls who just flow into it. The males have to lose their virginity to a male family member who breaks the bonds holding the Venusian back" Rob said blushing as the group put two and two together.

"Wait who Blaise shagged?" came Cat who was very blunt which came from her Uncle James my father.

"Blaise slepted with Dillon which made it awkward since Dillon is older and he had to wait for us to get older." Rob said blushing even more.

"So that means you two…" Rosalie sad before fainting, followed by Taygete as Lavinia held on to Cipri as Kara fainted into Evander's arms who looked very green.

"Grandmum is very strange at not explaining things at once jeez" Cat said shaking her head making Cipri growl at her.

"So Harry who was better Rob or Nat?" Cat asked to the mortification of all in the room.

"Cat that is disgusting and not lady like how is your mate going to handle you" Cipri said as the other girls and Evander got back into listening mode to hear what Cat said and all turn green.

"Oh I expect Vic to handle me like Rob handled Harry nice and good and very very very deep, that's what I want a rough man in the sack and a gentlemen in the street" All the others shook their heads at Cat.

"Cat I think grand-mere needs to have a talk with you when we get back" Cipri said make Cat freeze at this.

"PLEASE, NO DON'T DO THAT IT'S INHUMAN" she was screaming at Cipri to not tell as Rose decided she wanted to throw a jab.

"You know Harry she is right who was better?" Taygete smacked her in the back of the head as Evander nodded his as well to get popped by Kara.

"Fine Rob was much endowed for his age and was very good but Nat was a hell cat in bed and very creative." I said blushing the whole time to the mortification of Rob and Cipri.

"So Rob would you join me and Harry in the bed for our bonding" Rose said looking at the both of us make us turn very red.

"Bye Harry we need to help fix our bond sister" Lavinia and Taygete said at the same time dragging Rose out the infirmary. Evander and Kara followed carrying Cat.

"I can't believe you said that how irresponsible Celestin" Cipri said

"So what happen to Avery" I asked looking at my best friends (Rob and Cipri)

"He got life in Azkaban" Rob said looking at me "Oh you owe me for bringing that up it's a good thing we are going to Hogwarts and take of those three before we leave the quick you bond them the quick we can control Rose's Padfoot moments ok" Rob said as he and Cipri left.


	8. The Coven

I don't own Harry Potter or some characters that may come from Harry Potter Fanon Wiki

"Guys I got one question since we are going to Hogwarts how are we going to celebrate are holidays?" Celestin asked his cousins, best friends and bonded.

"Shit Harry you right Dumbledore is the one most against the old ways which is a new religion in the muggle world called Wicca" said Evander

"Who of us are practicing" Robert said looking at everyone in the carriage everyone here were going to Hogwarts next year so had to go because of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I Selene Belinda of the House Ardovini vow to continue to practice the way no matter what."

"I Niv Pietro of the House Ardovini vow to continue to practice the way no matter what"

Two glows of ivory shown in the carriage, as the others got ready to make their vows.

"I Lord Robert Abraxas of The Most Noble House of Dagworth vow to continue to practice the way no matter what" a silver glow surrounded Robert as he made his vow.

"I Evander Hektor of the House of Fornax vow to practice the way no matter what"

"I Kara Ophelia Kavsir of the Houses of Fornax vow to practice the way no matter what" A pearl glow surrounded the two.

"I Cipriana Abelie of the Royal and Loving House of Voltutaire vow to practice the way no matter what"

"I Duchess Lavinia Andromache Voltutaire of the Powerful and Ancient House of Blackwell vow to practice the way no matter what"

"I Countess Rosalie Adrienne Voltutaire of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell vow to practice the way no matter what"

"I Lady Taygete Walburga Voltutaire of the Ancient and Noble House of Black vow to practice the way no matter what"

"I Crown Prince Celestin Hadrian Andrion James of the Ancient and Powerful Houses of Blackwell, Peverell, Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Voltutaire, Le Fey vow to practice the way no matter what"

A pure white glow surround the five, followed by a red glow surround all of them binding their vow.

"I Headmistress Phoenix Isabel Ashworth of the House Ardovini vow to instruct and guide these young ones in the way and protect them from harm"

A pink glow surrounded her and attaching to each of the students in the carriage.

"Madam Headmistress we are at Hogwarts"

"Ok thank you ready students"

"Yes Madam Headmistress remember the traditional way of greeting"

"Good Afternoon Headmaster Dumbledore we of the Academy like to thank you for housing are most promising fourth year this year for better their connections next year as students"

"It is no problem Headmistress do you want to sort your students into a Hogwarts House"

"No Marquess Dumbledore that would not be necessary since these are the ones coming here next year most of this class has decided to do O.W.L.s independent at the end of the year"

"Ok My Lady I will let your students do as they please as long as it falls in Hogwarts rules"

"Thank you Sir Marquess you have honored us well, brothers, sisters let us partake in host family for the coming year" Celestin said causing a lot of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws to gasp in surprise.

"Cel you know good and well that was an way saying and you alerted those in hiding of more in front of the biggest oppressor of the way" Cipriana hissed

"I know Cipri but these have not had more than their Wiccaning since they were coming here" Celestin replied.

"You are welcome young ones"

After the greeting they all followed the Slytherin Head of House to our Common Room for our stay followed by the thirteen alumni present.

"Head Priest of the Le Fey Coven we your older siblings welcome you to our home we have missed our union with the family" one of the thirteen said.

"Rise my siblings we of the Coven have missed you is there a place for us to celebrate Mabon in peace here" Celestin replied.

"Yes My Lord it is good to go to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest Warded by Chancellor Slytherin back at the founding of the school" another of the thirteen said.

"Good we all know this is the first Sabbath we all have together for this school year as a group we shall prepare, this is the second of our Autumn Celebrations so let's make this work and maybe we can bring in some of the young that are Fourth Years which can give them a strong grounding and protection since we come here next year we will break Dumbledore's hold and oppression of the Way" Celestin said.

"We shall my Lord" another of the thirteen said before they bowed and left.

"So at least we know that the Coven will be strong in magic and might" Celestin said looking at the others.

"Celestin Hadrian Andrion James Voltaire-Potter Blackwell Peverell Black Le Fey haven't you forgotten something you must do before we go to classes tomorrow" growled Cipriana

"Now what?' I responded

"You're bonding to your mates you idiot" she growled

"Oh oh come on girls let's go get started the magic might be intense since it has to be a true bonding" I respond running to my room followed by the girls.

"Ok so for this to work I must summon objects sacred to Aphrodite so please wait" I stated as we enter the bed room that had all black upholstery and bedding around it.

"Écho̱ kalései ta sýmvola ti̱s Aphroditê" I bellowed glowing a bright pink as the room started to change. Dove, sparrow, swine, swan, hare and goose statues stood on the chest of drawers, rose, and anemone petals covered the floor, each of the girls received a pearl choker, myrtle, myrrh, and apple incense burned in the room. On the wall under the window a fish tank stood with fish, a cockle shell and shellfish. And lastly sitting on the bed on a plate of lettuce sat a pomegranate that was cut open.

"Now girls each of you are to eat one pomegranate seed, while I prepare you for the magic" I said looking at the nervous Lavinia and Taygete and a bold and happy Rosalie.

"I go first girls I want to be rocked out of this world by Celestin here" Rosalie said as she ate her pomegranate seed and stripped and walked over to Celestin who had moved the plate on to the coffee table.

"Ego Celestino Hadrianus Andrion James accipiam vos Rosalie Adrienne in meam antiquae et clarae domus, ut mea consorte, et uxore amor et libido nos alligant" I intoned as a waved of pink energy left me and hit Rosalie clouding her eyes in lust as I was moved by the spirit and power of Aphrodite.

"Silencio and Colloportus" Lavinia said pointing at the door as I starting teasing and pleasing Rosalie and it got to the point I fully bonded with her and consummated our bond before moving over to Taygete who felt the lust build in the room.

"Ego Celestino Hadrianus Andrion James accipiam vos Taygeta Walburga in meam antiquae et clarae domus, ut mea consorte, et uxore amor et libido nos alligant" I spoke

I repeated the same motions with Taygete, who lasted a short while less than Rosalie.

"Ego Celestino Hadrianus Andrion James accipiam vos Lavinia Andromache in meam antiquae et clarae domo, ut nostrae coniugis, uxor et regina Sentiat amor et libido obligare perpetuo nobis et aeternitatis, sicut estis meus primus et caput uxor" I growled out to Lavinia turning her to mush as I consummate our bond as my magic starts pulling on all three girls and I felt start to pull more as Natalia into the room from her room in Slytherin and she joined into the bonding as the room glowed hot pink with hearts and roses sparking off all over the place.

"I love all of you my beautiful brides" I spoke looking at the four of them.

"Hadrian my love I think the Lestrange Family house an heir now because of you" Natalia moaned out

"I think you just gifted all of us with a male heir my love now go find that Ravenclaw and pound her into your mercy forget niceties claim her now" growled out Lavinia as she started to giving into the pure lust of the magic in the room.

"Fine I fulfill your dreams girls "I sparkled out of the room and found a beautiful young lady in a seclude classroom. She had beautiful skin, a heart shaped face beautiful freckles across her nose, glossy ebony hair, and beautiful coffee eyes that made growl in lust startling the girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, just wait until Cedric gets here" she yelled

"I Celestin Hadrian Andrion James claim you Cho Midoriko Chang as my consort and concubine from now and until your death so mote it be" I speak as a pearl choke appeared around the girl's neck who tried to scream but the magic I was giving off was blocking all her yells turning them into moans as I consummated my bond with her which was basically rape sense she had no clue or consent.

"Mine" I growled sparkling both of us back to my room so she can join the other girls as I passed out waiting for the last to mature enough for me to take her and when her absence was not going to be felt by a large number.


End file.
